Deadly Games
Deadly Games is a game mode of Pixel Gun 3D. This mode is based of the famous series of books, The Hunger Games. How To Play The game can start when you and 2 other rivals have entered the server, however, the game will instantly start when there are 5 other rivals. Once everyone has joined, the countdown commences as all players are on a podium. On the podium, the player can jump and look around but is restricted from moving. When the countdown reaches 0, everyone is free to move. They can either grab the chest in front of them to receive a weapon, or stab the rival next to them to steal their weapon. The last rival standing wins the match, with the number of coins being dependent on how many rivals you killed. (Number of = Number of kills + 1). When a player is killed, they have the option to view the game from another player's perspective using the Spectator Mode, or they can choose to go to another game once they are killed. Leaving the server also results in the victor having less coins when he or she wins. Your mission is to stay the last player alive. Choose tactics that suit you best - sneaky covert attacks or fast berserk fighting. Pick-Ups and Chests Throughout the map, there are chests that may be destroyed by a weapon. They drop pick-ups such as Ammo, Hit Points, and weapons. Level Required Level 4. Weapons The game mode has multiple weapons, both old and new: Primary *Simple Machine Gun *AK Mini *Uzi-Uzi *Army Rifle *Simple Shotgun *Double Barreled Shotgun Backup *Pixel Gun *Alien Gun Melee *Combat Knife Special *Simple Flamethrower *Heavy Machine Gun Sniper *Sniper Rifle Premium *Signal Pistol Maps The mode is played on six different maps, two of them have the same theme with different settings: * Afternoon Battlefield * Night Hunting * Foggy Swamp * Parallel World * Deadly Complex * Portal Complex Trivia *Instead of players rushing to get chests that are in the center like in The Hunger Games, to make it fair, everyone has their own chest. * In the 10.0.0 update, all armor points have been removed at the start of a match, however a player may regain them by collecting armor points. Later, regaining armor points and pickup shields could not be obtained. *Until recently, all of the weapons in Deadly Games seemed more powerful, as all of them did more damage. *In the 10.6.0 update, the Signal Pistol was added to Deadly Games. * Currently, even though there are eight spots, only six can play. Helpful Tips and Tactics *If you are you using an automatic weapon, try to fire in short bursts. Not only does it saves ammo, but it gives you more accuracy at range. *If you are far away from opponents, try and get to the tallest part of the map (trees, towers, roofs, etc.). It can give you a greater view and a powerful advantage from above. Be warned though, eagle-eyed opponents may spot you and even snipe you if they have the right weapon(s) on hand. *Be sure to have a loaded magazine if you aren't in combat. This helps if you get surprised attack or if you want to attempt a sneak attack. As a general rule of thumb, reload when you have less than 50% capacity left OR if you are safe. *Be sure to check and listen for your surroundings every once and awhile. Always look back to find rival players. *If you and one opponent are left standing, and he/she asks you to come to the middle of the map, do not trust them. They are trying to fool you to get out in the opening so they can pick you off easily. It is best not to trust anyone. But this should be fairly obvious right? * Your best shot is to tell them "OK" and look for possible ambush points, so you can pick them off. *Sometimes, stealth is the best approach on dark maps including Foggy Swamp or Night Hunting. While hiding in the shadows, be sure to look for moving silhouettes from a distance or on the treetops. Be warned that gunshots may give away your position, as do opened chests or weapon pickups. *It is usually more effective to use the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle at longer ranges rather than at point-blank range. If an opponent is attacking you at close range and if it's your only weapon, then obviously it's okay to use it at point-blank range. In the case of the sniper rifle, look to hit the head and quickly finish off your opponent. *On some maps, such as Afternoon Battlefield, when looking at players just within the edge of the render distance from a high area a bright blue silhouette can be seen of the player, allowing you to go towards them and attack them. *Know where the chest spawn points are and try to find them first. This is especially important if you decide to run off without opening your starting chest. *Know what gear works in Deadly Games, and what doesn't. Armor is disabled, as are certain items such as the boots items Ninja Tabi, which means no double-jumping. The consequences of not knowing can be...... deadly. *Remember, the last player who SURVIVES gets the prize, so if you are waiting until the timer ends while winning, it won't work. *The map Portal Complex is a good map for survival games because players can easily lose you due to the teleporting Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer